The present invention relates to a device having as main objects:
a) To illuminate the parts of the animal's body to be treated, which usually are in shadow due to the overall illumination of the environment; PA1 b) To provide one or more tonalities of colored light so that the contrast with respect to the color of the animal's fur will allow to perceive even a single hair; PA1 c) To allow the variation of the light intensity of the panel in order to adapt it to the environment's illumination, so that both the time interval required by the operator's eye to perceive the presence of objects (perception rapidity), and the capability of recognizing the smallest details, remain satisfactory (vision's sharpness); PA1 d) To support the weight of the animal and to prevent damage-of the light-emitting panel and/or of the operator or the animal, due to ejection of urine. PA1 one or more drawers which contain the tools for the care of the animal; PA1 a wrapping for the cable of the shearing machine (clipper) and a hook or support for the clipper; and PA1 doors in order to permit the access inside the bodywork.
In the specific field involving the treatment of animals, in particular cats and dogs, there exist simple tables characterized by a plane onto which the animal is laid as shown in FIG. 1. Said tables may be of fixed or adjustable in height, as shown in FIG. 2. There are tables having a plane with a rectangular shape and tables having a plane with a circular shape, the latter ones generally have a rotatable plane. There do not exist, until now, tables having a plane which consists of a light-emitting panel.
In other industrial fields, as for example hospital's X-ray photography rooms; photographic laboratories and technical design bureaus, there are used light emitting panels in the form of wall panels. The panels may also be horizontal or orientable, they may be supported by tripods, and they have in any case the function of permitting the vision of an X-ray photograph, a slide; a drawing; etc. In any case, said light emitting panels emit white light. Only if they are employed in photographic development laboratories will they emit colored light, in order to avoid to expose the film, in case it has not been already developed.
The primary object Of the present invention is to realize a light-emitting panel with one or more colorings, which is provided with a regulator of light intensity, which also has the function of supporting the animal in order to allow to execute on the same any operation concerned with the care of the animal such as shearing and coiffure, for example. Preventing fatiguing of the operator's eyes, the panel will allow work under perfect visibility conditions and perception of the smallest details as a result of the contrast between the color of the light emitted by the panel and the color of the animal's fur, and as a result of the possibility of adjusting the value of the light intensity of the panel itself.
The panel must also prevent urine which is possibly ejected by the animal, to cause damage to the panel, the operator or the animal itself, and it must be of a type which may be easily cleaned. Furthermore, the tables may comprise other additional features which are not provided by the tables of the art, and precisely including:
Said panel may be realized and employed separately, by simply placing it on known tables. Alternatively, it may be incorporated with a supporting structure so as to constitute the supporting plane for the animal.